


The Perfect Sweater

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas Party, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Possessive Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: The annual Avengers Christmas party is coming up and this year they decided they were going to wear Christmas sweaters. Tony surprisingly doesn't have one so Steve suggests he orders one from the internet. This gives him the idea to find the best sweater sure to knock Steve's socks off.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	The Perfect Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thanks to Cookie for betaing!

The Avengers holiday party was tomorrow and Tony had nothing to wear. Natasha had told them very clearly that everyone had to wear a Christmas sweater or holiday sweater of some kind, and Tony couldn't remember the last time he wore one. He was doomed if he couldn't find one before the party.

"Beloved? What's the matter?"

As Tony was looking through the closet, he heard Steve call out to him. He turned to face Steve, sighing.

"I don't have a sweater to wear. I've looked everywhere I could think of and I don't have anything that I could wear to the party." He was actually pretty bummed about it and Steve could tell how bad he felt.

"Here, come sit with me." He moved Tony to their bed and sat him down gently. Steve started to massage his shoulders, feeling the tension release from his body. "Now, how does that feel?"

"It feels...really good. Can you move your hands just a little to the left..?" Steve moved his hands towards his neck and Tony groaned.

When Steve finally stopped, he said, "I know you'll be able to find a sweater for the party. Can't you order one and have it delivered in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah...I actually can do that...I'm gonna go look for one."

Tony got up from the bed and went over to get his phone. "Don't you have a sparring match to get to with Elsa?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sam is in the ring with Natasha right now, probably getting his ass kicked. I do have to get dressed though. I'll see you at dinner." Steve kissed Tony, who reciprocated happily.

When Steve was dressed and gone, Tony got into more comfortable clothes and sat on the bed. He held his phone up, looking through different websites to find the exact sweater he was thinking of. When he got to an Avengers merchandise website, he knew he was in the right place. "FRIDAY, order me a medium in the Cap sweater. Don't have it shipped to the door, bring it through the window."

"Got it, boss."

He looked at it from all sides and sighed in relief – this was the best idea he's had this week. Steve was going to love this.

About twenty minutes later, a drone came through the window with a box, dropping it off at the foot of the bed. Tony opened the box and pulled the sweater out, admiring it in person. Pulling it over his head and smoothing it out, he walked over to the mirror to admire how it looked on his frame. "Damn, this looks better than I expected. Steve is most definitely going to like this."

"Going to like what?" Tony was startled when he heard Natasha's voice in the doorway. She was dressed in workout clothes, her hair in a ponytail, her face barely sweating but a towel still around her neck.

"So I take it you beat the crap out of Sam?"

"He was only slightly, maybe semi-bruised when I stepped out. He wasn't complaining too much, so I did ok." Tony shuddered, remembering the last time he had stepped in the ring with her. He couldn't lay on his back for a few hours because it had hurt so bad. "So you're wearing that to the Christmas party tomorrow? Where in the world did you get that?"

"This merch store on the internet. There were some really nice ones on there, not gonna lie."

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave Tony another look. "It's definitely going to be interesting tomorrow." Tony looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? Do you know something that I don't?" She just snickered and walked away."You'll just have to find out tomorrow. Trust me when I say it's going to be interesting."

She walked over to Tony and ran her hands over his torso. "It looks good on you."

"Anything looks good on me, Natasha. Didn't you know that?" She laughed a little.

"Of course. I'll see you later." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Tony put the sweater back in the box and slid it under the bed. Steve was going to be so surprised when he saw this.' 

The party came quickly, and everyone was there in their Christmas sweaters. Tony had finished getting ready, fixing his hair and getting his outfit on. He looked at himself in the mirror once more and smirked. He left the room and made his way to the party, finding Rhodey and Pepper immediately.

"Tony, that's some sweater you got."

"I bought it yesterday. I didn't have one to wear so I looked some up on the internet and found this. They have some interesting Avengers merch on there." He smirked at Rhodey, insinuating something scandalous, and he rolled his eyes.

"Since we’re talking about that, did you order any of the other Captain America merchandise?" Pepper had a hint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at Tony, and he blushed. He did think about buying some of the larger dildos and vibrators that he’d seen, but he didn't want to make the package too obvious.

"Maybe another day. Maybe when Steve goes away on missions for months at a time." Pepper laughed softly and drank her champagne. "Have you seen Steve around, by the way? I haven't seen him yet."

Rhodey eyed his sweater for a moment and then looked across the room. "Over there, talking to Sam. By the window." Tony turned his head and his mouth dropped a little.

Steve was wearing the Iron Man sweater from the same website he’d gotten his sweater from. He could feel his face heating up, and Pepper and Rhodey laughed. "You didn't know he got that? He asked me where he could find one and I told him to google it. I guess that's what he found." Rhodey gently nudged Tony with his elbow, signaling for him to move. Tony walked over to Natasha, who was standing at the bar.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her gaze slightly, laughing at his flushed face. "You know what to do now, don't you?"

He glared at her, but there was no malice behind it, and he asked the bartender for another drink before leaving. "Here you go, sir." He slid it across the surface and Tony took it quickly, making his way over to Steve.

Sam noticed Tony first. "Damn, that's a nice-looking sweater, Stark." Steve turned around to see Tony wearing his colors, and a wave of possessiveness hit him.

"I saw that sweater you're wearing on the site that I found this one on. Did you buy it yourself?" Steve nodded slowly, still staring down at the sweater he was wearing. Sam laughed a little and walked away to go bug Bucky, knowing they weren't going to be standing there much longer

"I thought it would be a funny gag, do you like it?"

"I love it...a little too much actually..."

Tony looked at Steve, confused, as Steve grabbed his hand and started walking towards their bedroom. "Steve, where are we going?"

"You know damn well where we're going."

Tony blushed, taking a small sip of his drink before he forgot about it completely Steve shut the door tightly and locked it, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He turned and walked closer to Tony, backing him up to the bed.

"Do you know what this  _ does _ to me?" Tony fell backwards onto the bed and Steve crowded into his space. "You're so gorgeous like this, you know? Wearing my logo across your chest like that?"

"S-Steve..." Steve leaned down and kissed him roughly, asserting his dominance. Tony moaned, trying to arch into Steve's hold, but Steve held him down forcefully. He was in charge tonight and he was going to show it.

When Steve finally pulled away, a little trail of saliva ran down the corner of Tony's mouth, his face flushed red and his eyes glazed over with lust. "Will you stay still for me? Or do I have to bring out the cuffs?" Tony shook his head fast.

"No...can't stay still..." Steve smirked at his answer, moving over to the resser in the corner and pulling out a pair of handcuffs with padding.

"Do you need some for your feet too or are just your hands ok?"

"J-just hands..." He nodded, closing the drawer and moving back to Tony.

"Hands up."

Tony obediently moved his hands up together near the top of the headboard and Steve cuffed them in place. "You aren't going to take the sweater off?"

"No. Leave it on. It makes me feel like I own you." Tony blushed, turning his gaze away. "Hey, look at me, Tony." He turned back, and Steve said, "I love you Tony, That sweater makes it feel like you're even more mine than you already are. Is that so wrong to think? That you're mine?"

"No! No Steve, I don't..." Tony fell silent as Steve took his pants off. "I just...you know I don't take compliments well..."

When Steve had pulled his pants and underwear down fully, he looked up and smiled at Tony. "I know. You'll be better with them eventually. I'll just keep telling you every day how much I love you." Tony's face turned an even darker shade of red and Steve laughed.

"So, are you going to take your clothes off?" Tony asked. He gave Steve a once-over, looking at his still-clothed body. In reply, Steve slowly took his clothes off, removing the sweater, his belt, his socks, then finally his pants and boxer briefs. "This better for you?"

Tony gave him another once-over, spending a long time staring at Steve's erect cock. "Yes...much better for me."

"Maybe I should have gotten a gag out too. You're acting like you can order me around. But I love listening to your moans. You moan so prettily when I rile you up." He moved onto the bed, crawling over Tony as he moved his left hand under the sweater to his nipple, twisting it slightly. Tony moaned, arching his back into Steve's touch.

Steve suddenly moved his hand away. "No, no, doll. I'm in charge tonight. I will touch you wherever and how much I want to. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Steve..."

"Good boy." He moved his hand back down to Tony’s nipple and started rubbing it again. Tony tried his best not to squirm, but it was proving to be really hard. Steve got to his knees and started playing with Tony’s other nipple. "Steve..." he moaned quietly.

He continued his ministrations for a few minutes, fishing all the moans he could get from Tony. When he was done, he moved his hands down Tony’s stomach, feeling the curves of his hips and gripping them. He gave his dick a few tugs, not wanting to finish too quickly and he moved lower, down to his hole. "I'm gonna get you ready. I'm gonna open you up with my tongue. Do you want that?"

"Yes!"He smirked and stuck his tongue inside Tony.

Tony moaned at the first contact, curling his toes so as to not move his legs around. Steve was proud of Tony for being so good, so he decided to make quick work of it and not tease him too much. "S-Steve...pl-please..." Steve petted Tony's leg comfortingly as he continued to eat him out. If he could pick anything to do all day long, it would either be kiss Tony or eat him out, he couldn't choose. When Tony's repeated calls of his name turned into moans and whines, he decided that he was ready.Quickly, he reached over to get the lube out of the drawer to slick himself up.

Once he was done, Steve lined up with Tony's hole and pushed in slowly. The feeling of Tony around him was always heavenly. It felt like velvet, no matter how loose or tight he was. "Tony...you feel amazing." Tony only moaned in response, meeting Steve’s gaze and trying to move his arms. Whining, Tony wrapped his legs around him instead. "Ssh. It's ok, doll. I've got you." Steve started out with a slow pace, moving until he was barely out and then pushing his way back in.

"M-more..."

That was all Steve needed to set a more brutal pace. Moans filled the room as Steve thrust into Tony like he was on a mission. "S-Steve! Wanna touch..."

"Aw Tony...you've been so good for me. All you had to do was ask."

The handcuffs that Steve had chosen tonight were biometric, meaning he could just put his thumb on one of the cuffs and they would unlock. Steve reached up, taking them off and Tony's arms immediately reached for his neck as he continued his brutal pace. After a few more thrusts, Tony flew the edge without even touching himself. Seeing that madeSteve cum right away as well.

They laid there for a little while, catching their breath. Steve looked down at Tony, realizing he was sweating more than usual, so he reached down and lifted the sweater over his head. He tossed it over the side of the bed and plopped down next to Tony for a moment.

"So, I take it you liked the sweater."

"Baby doll, I loved it. Best thing in your closet." Laughing, he put his hand on Steve's cheek. "And I loved yours. Red and gold are good colors are you."

"They suit you better." Steve got up to get a washcloth to clean them both off and afterwards they snuggled close into bed and fell asleep, not even caring that the party was still going on.


End file.
